Castle Meets Sand
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: Prince Adam has decided that it is time to restore his Kingdom after years of neglect. The best way to do that is to open up trade and Agrabah has everything he's looking for, and something he didn't know he was looking for. Adam/Aladdin Belle/Jasmine
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys enjoy this new story! Credit goes to my friend Sam for helping me brainstorm this wacky idea!

Belle closed the book that she had just finished and let out a peaceful sigh of content before she looked around the sunlit library. The empty library. For only a split second she wondered where Adam was before the obvious answer came to her. He was in the office working. Again. She sighed sadly before getting up to reshelf the book. She looked around the library once more before a clock chimed twelve. When she heard that she decided to go to Adam's office and remind him to eat lunch. Things had not turned out as she had expected after breaking the spell, but she was clueless at what had to change.

Since becoming freed of the spell Adam had been working extra hard to help rebuild the area's prosperity after over a decade of neglect. So far he had done a good job of bringing the estate and its villages out of depression. What he wanted to do was not just bring the people out of Depression, he wanted them to prosper.

He was looking into some possible trade investments in the East. One investment that seemed very profitable was centered in Agrabah. He sighed, he wanted to start trade with the Eastern city but he would want to see it first. Belle already said he worked too much; she would throw a fit when he told her he wanted to travel. 'Speak of the devil' he thought when he heard her soft knock on the door.

When Belle entered the office the look on Adam's face told her that something was about to take place and she wasn't going to like it. She was right.

A week later found the occupants of the castle packed for their trip. Adam, after having a 'discussion' with Belle had sent his request for a visit, and included his interest in starting a trade line with the city. A gracious invitation was sent in reply from the Sultan who seemed oddly interested in the fact that Adam wasn't married. After the 'discussion' it was decided that Belle would accompany him, which Adam thought was a fair request.

Since the duration of their visit wasn't known it was also decided that they would be accompanied by Ms. Potts, Cogsworth, and Lumiere. What had been intended as a business venture had apparently been turned into a Vacation.

It was not a vacation for Aladdin who was currently running for his life and all for a piece of bread. "It's not my fault I have to steal to eat." He said grinning at the guards as he and Abu dodged them. Finally he found peace only to give his bread away to some hungry kids, much to Abu's frustration.

It was then that the trumpets caught his attention and he went to investigate. There was not only one Royal Procession but two. The first was a very haughty prince "Another suitor for the Princess" one of the exasperated townspeople sighed. Aladdin rolled his eyes which were then caught by the other procession.

This one was much simpler but just as grand. Strange foreigners were on it. Some of the strangest people Aladdin had ever seen. The one who caught his attention the most was the man sitting in the lead. He was dressed informal clothing though it was made of heavier fabric than was usually seen in the desert. He looked very handsome with deep blue eyes and long sandy brown hair that was tied back loosely.

His attention was taken away when the two children he had just given food to went charging into the street. They had been unaware of the procession taking place. The children ran in front of the haughty prince making his horse rear which unsettled the rider. He enraged Prince raised his whip to strike the children. Aladdin moved to intercept the strike when someone else did it first. The handsome Westerner moved in front of the children and used his arm to catch the whip.

The Prince looked affronted as the Westerner's brillent blue eyes glared darkly at him. The Westerner said nothing but Aladdin could almost hear him growling. The man threw the whip back at the Prince and ushered the children away. The haughty Prince merely snorted as he continued, the crowd was silent after the display.

The Prince brushed past Aladdin who turned and watched in amazement as the Western Prince remounted his horse. Aladdin heard Abu give a curious noise into his ear and saw the guards. Deciding it was time to leave Aladdin disappeared back into the crowd. He was unaware of the eyes that followed his movement.

Belle smiled at Adam as he handed the Children off to Ms. Potts. This was the gentle side of Adam that she had seen through his beastly exterior, though the Beast was still a part of him as he had just displayed. Belle had loved the Beast; she had loved his random bursts of innocent joy. She loved mending his broken soul; but Belle was realizing that she didn't love Adam. She liked him, she admired him, but his focus was on his people. He was responsible, hard working, generous, and also very decisive in everything he did.

She saw Adam give the young man with a monkey on his shoulder a lingering look before turning his attention to the children and the caravan. She smiled to herself as she watched the young man disappear into the crowd. 'Interesting' she thought to herself.

Belle was not the only one who had noticed Adam's wandering eyes. Ms. Potts had long held suspicions about her master, and she prided herself as a housekeeper at doing what was best for her Master after all. Ms. Potts could feel the plans percolating in her brain 'we will see…' she thought to herself.

Aladdin tucked Abu in for the night before settling himself on his favorite perch. He stared dreamily off at the castle "Someday…" he whispered to himself before joining Abu in sleep.

That night Belle and Adam finished getting settled in the Palace rooms they had been given. Belle said goodnight to Adam and wasn't surprised when she got only a grunt in return. Adam was looking vapidly at the sprawling city of Agrabah, his mind obviously elsewhere.

The next morning found Jasmine smiling as Rajah scared off another money seeking suitor. With each man she met she gained a lower opinion of the opposite sex. It was at that moment that she looked up.

She knew that her father had guests over to talk about opening trade between the two kingdoms. He hadn't involved her overly much since she was supposed to be finding a husband. She paused as she saw a woman calmly reading on the balcony. The sun was bathing her pale skin and lighting up the highlights in her brown hair.

Jasmine couldn't see much more from this distance, but she felt a desire to meet these Westerners up close, the woman particularly.

Meanwhile Jafar was smiling as he took the Blue Diamond ring from the hypnotized Sultan. He snarled when he heard the 'guests' coming to join them. He was pleased that Agrabah was getting a new source of money. However he really didn't see the need for them to come in person. Still he reasoned that he could put up with them since they would bring money into 'his' kingdom, or at least, soon to be kingdom. 'At least they are more bearable than these accursed suitors.' He thought to himself as the Western Prince joined them and added to that thought 'at least they are easier on the eyes.'

Thank you all for reading I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thanks everyone for their support! Please continue to enjoy the story!

Adam was very pleased with the way business was progressing; the Sultan of Agrabah was more than happy to come to an agreement about trade between their Kingdoms. Adam thought that they were off to a good start; at least the Sultan seemed to be a kind and generous man who cared about his people. Adam was not as fond of the Sultan's advisor; the lean man seemed to have a constant sneer on his face, putting Adam ill at ease when he was in the room.

Then again Adam thought that it could be the entire venture that was putting him on edge. He sighed as he finished another long meeting with the Sultan and decided that he needed a break. He briefly thought about asking Belle to join him but then decided better against it. Her quiet company was often welcomed by him, but he felt the need to be alone at this moment. Deciding this he left the palace grounds and made his way to Agrabagh's marketplace, after all he wanted to see what he was getting into.

Ms. Pots watched as her young master left. He seemed to prefer solitude a bit too much these days. Even in this beautiful country he still felt the desire to be alone. She sighed as she watched him go, for some reason he seemed just as burdened as when he had been the Beast. Though since he could not see what was bothering him Ms. Pots wondered if he was even aware of his heavy heart. She shook her head and muttered to herself "I wonder if they have tea here in this strange country."

Adam made his way through the Marketplace at a leisurely pace. He rather liked the hustle and bustle the calls and shouts of the stall masters as they tried to sell their wares. In a way it reminded him of home, though for some reason seeing the interactions between all of the people seemed more exciting. In the small town near the castle there were only the necessary items for sale: bread, eggs, in some stores wigs. Here there were so many things for sale it seemed as if there was an adventure around every corner.

Aladdin was lounging above one of the stalls pleased when Abu managed to distract the stall master long enough for Aladdin to steal a melon from him. He cracked it open and handed Abu his share. Aladdin was about to take a bite when something caught his eye out in the crowd. He stared curiously when he saw it was the same royal visitor from the day before. What was so strange was the fact that he was walking around the common people as if they were no different than he was. Aladdin wasn't even aware of it as he set aside the melon, intent on watching the strange westerner closely.

Adam smiled kindly as a merchant offered him some wares, the excitement was starting to turn into annoyance and it reminded him that he had been searching for solitude when he went on this adventure. He was polite and bought a few things, if only to make his way more pleasantly through the stalls. He bought a pretty necklace, he didn't know if Belle would like it, though she didn't wear much jewelry he thought she just might like to have it as well as some nuts for him to nibble on as he made his way through.

Aladdin watched as the stranger purchased some nuts and a necklace. Aladdin had to stifle a laugh when he watched the strange way the foreigner ate them. Instead of biting down with his teeth he picked it apart with his fingers. Aladdin shook his head and then narrowed his eyes at the necklace. He wondered if that was for the woman that was with him. He thought it might before the matronly one, but assumed it would be for the one with pale skin and dark brown hair.

Aladdin heard Abu give a curious sound in his ear as he leapt off the vender's stall and started to shadow the foreigners' movements through the market. Aladdin decided that he was only curious because he had never seen someone like this before. The westerner was obviously visiting royalty and yet he was mixing with the commoners as if it were an honor to be among them. Of course being wrapped up as he was in this Westerner he didn't notice that he had caught the attentions of the palace guards.

At the Palace Lumiere sighed as he wandered around the lavish grounds. It was fine with him to take a vacation, after all there were many lovely people in the palace whom he was sure could use some French styled entertainment. His brows rose with interest when he saw a striking figure moving around the palace grounds. A guard he assumed, he was taller and seemed to have more muscle than the other guards. Something which Lumiere could appreciate, he loved his women to be beautiful and delicate, but if he were to have a man in his bed he wanted one that was a man in every sense of the word. He licked his lips and straightened his hair, deciding that it was time to go…entertain the guard.

Raoul sneered as he surveyed the surrounding area. He knew that if he was looking for trouble than he shouldn't be watching inside of the palace walls but outside of them. "Speak of the devil." He muttered when he saw an all too familiar street rat trailing one of the royal guests. He suspected that the boy had turned to pick pocketing now and sent some of the guards after him. He smiled grimly; he was looking forward to finally getting rid of that pest.

Raoul turned sharply when he heard footprints coming up behind them. He wanted to snarl at the intruder but paused when he saw that it was one of the Westerner's servants. Instead he narrowed his eyes and said "Can I help you?" He hoped that they weren't as pretentious as the other guests the Sultan entertained. He was surprised when instead of a response all he got was a warm smile as the other looked him over in ways that Raoul was not sure he should appreciate. Before he could say anything however the servant said "How rude of me, I have been thinking of all the possibilities we could explore together and I have not even had the courtesy to give you my name. I am Lumiere now if I might inquire your name in return?"

Raoul put up his guard and said "I am Captain of the Guard, Raoul; if you need anything I'm sure that one of the Palace servants would be more than happy to assist you." He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise when the warm smile turned sly.

Lumiere decided that he liked this simple Guard; his simplicity would make him an easy bedmate to manage. Lumiere came forward, well aware that he was invading the other's personal space and said casually "Oh mon ami I am more than certain they would be happy to 'assist' me with my needs. However none of them are quite as able as I believe you will be."

He smirked and reached up cupping the Captain's face "I do hope we can run into each other again." He leaned in and brushed his lips against the Captain's before flitting away. He was experienced enough at this game to know when to let the prey come to him.

Raoul watched stunned as the strange westerner pranced away before he hissed and rubbed his lips. Shaking his head he wondered at the strange foreigners and their ways. He hoped that their stay would not be long, he wasn't sure he could handle any more of these customs.

The guards Raoul had sent were following close behind Aladdin, they wanted to snatch the boy but not in a way that would disturb the royal guest. They sighed and wondered why they had to do such annoying work. Still it would be nice to have the street rat out of their hair and rotting in the Palace dungeon.

Aladdin's dark eyes couldn't look away from the strong back of the westerner. Something about the way he moved seemed almost…primal, elemental. He was still convincing himself that the reason he was so obsessed was simply because he was such a strange man this foreigner. Of course if he had only been curious he would have heard Abu's warnings in his ear when the guards reached for him.

Adam wondered how long he would be followed before the pick pocket struck. He wouldn't mind giving such a determined person some coins, but he would rather it not be done with force. He tensed when he heard sounds behind him and turned. Expecting to see a thief charging towards him he was instead stunned to find the boy from yesterday struggling against the grip of the Palace guards.

Aladdin was cursing himself for being so caught up in the man that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, something that a street rat couldn't afford to do. Now he was caught in the grip of the guards and he knew what would happen next. Down to the Palace dungeons and that would be that, except he hadn't expected the westerner's response.

Adam recognized the boy in their arms as the one who had caught his attention yesterday. He narrowed his eyes angrily and stormed forward, reaching he took Aladdin from their grasp and demanded "What do you think you are doing?!" He all but growled the words at them.

The guards trembled as the furious blue eyes landed on them the stuttered their explanations but when Adam only narrowed his eyes in anger they merely bowed and left quickly raising a small trail of dust behind them as they left.

Aladdin was frozen in the foreigner's grip he was fully aware of the large hands that were gripping his slender arms and the fact that the westerner had pulled him back firmly to a strong chest. Aladdin was glad that his skin was able to hide part of his blush as the man turned him to look him over.

Adam looked over the young man critically "Are you alright?" He asked, hoping beyond hope that the boy was one of the many who could speak English. He got a slightly stunned nod in response making Adam smirk, it was then that he noticed he was still holding the boy and released him.

Aladdin and Abu exchanged glances before Aladdin cleared his throat and said "Thank you…very much for saving me…you didn't have to…" He wasn't used to thanking people, being rescued, or having someone inquire about his well being for that matter. He scratched the back of his head and said "My name is Aladdin…" hoping that he would be rewarded with the stranger's name.

Adam smiled and gave a courtly bow "I am Adam, pleasure to meet you Aladdin." Aladdin shivered at the way Adam's accent worked his name and he nodded, deciding that he had made enough of a fool out of himself he said "Well…see you around I guess…"

Adam didn't want Aladdin to leave so suddenly and so grabbed his arm to stop him from going. "They were after you because you're what is called a…street rat no? Perhaps they would leave you alone if you had honest employment? I would be happy to give you a job amongst my staff…And if you do not wish to leave your home you could only work for me during my stay here…"

Aladdin blinked at the foreigner, he'd get to live inside of the Palace as long as he worked for Adam, what he would do he didn't know, but it was certainly going to be better than dodging the guards all the time. He smiled brightly and held out his hand "It's a deal."

Down in Jafar's secret lair Iago was panting as he created a storm. Jafar smirked as he set down the blue diamond he had 'borrowed' from the Sultan into the snake setting and said to the sand inside as it began to twist and shape "Part the Sands of Time, reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." He smiled as Aladdin appeared and purred "Yes…yes…There he is…my diamond in the rough!"

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your support of this strange story! Please continue to enjoy

Belle had seen Adam leaving for the Marketplace and for a second thought about following after him. Then she realized that if Adam hadn't asked her to come it meant he wanted some time alone. She gave an exasperated sigh, lately that was the only time he wanted, time alone. She closed the book she was reading and decided to explore the castle grounds. She wanted to explore the Market at some point as well, but she respected Adam and wanted to give him his space.

In the Royal Gardens Jasmine was glad that the annoying suitor had been chased away. Apparently he hadn't liked the games that she and Raja enjoyed, which was a shame since her beloved tiger was having so much fun… She smirked to herself, she knew that she would have to get married eventually, but it didn't mean she had to accept her fate gracefully. Any man who married her would know exactly what he was getting himself into.

Jasmine was sitting at the fountain expecting another irritated talk from her father when she saw that she was not alone. The woman who had come with the royal caravan was also wondering around the gardens. She seemed to be curiously looking at the various flowers and taking little notes about them. Jasmine sat up, wondering if the foreigner even new that she was there. She smiled at the thought and then saw that it wasn't notes that she was taking but sketches with notes next to them.

Raja looked between his mistress and the other woman in the garden; if a tiger was able to grin deviously he would be. He wandered over to the other woman's side and bumped into her moving her off balance and forcing her to take notice of who was around. He was pleased when she looked up startled, first at him and then when she noticed the princess her eyes widened even more.

Jasmine sprang up from where she had been sitting "I'm sorry… he won't hurt you I promise. He's just being playful." She was afraid that the woman would be frightened of Raja and leave. She came over and stroked Raja's fur. "See? He's just an overgrown kitten." The statement earned her an unhappy look from the great cat that went unnoticed.

Belle smiled at the Princess and thought it was rather sweet how determined she was defending her tiger. "Oh he seems like it." She laughed and gently reached out to stroke Raja's fur for herself. "I'm Belle…" She introduced herself, trying to remember what the Princess's name was.

Jasmine was relieved that Belle wasn't upset and smiled in return "I'm Jasmine." She thought it was too vain to put the customary 'Princess' in front of it when her head band made it clear who she was. She looked at the pictures in Belle's book and said enviously "Those are lovely drawings." Belle blushed and offered to show her more of her work.

Aladdin was starting to realize what his decision meant as they made their way back to the Palace. People naturally parted the way for Adam and they bowed their heads respectfully. Even with their eyes on the ground Aladdin could still feel their curious looks. He couldn't blame them, it wasn't usual for foreign royalty to venture outside of the Palace and it was even more unusual that they were hire on a local. Aladdin just thought he would have to get used to the strange looks, and stroked Abu who was riding on his shoulder to calm the small monkey.

Adam didn't notice the people's reaction and was silently wondering why he had decided to hire the young man. After all he had more than enough servants, not only those he had brought with him but the ones already employed at the palace as well. He pushed the thought aside, counting it as a good deed for the day, besides he had other things to think about. Like paperwork.

Aladdin looked around, still feeling a little bit on edge wondering if the soldiers were going to attack and throw him out or just put him straight in the dungeon. He saw them stiffen as he walked past getting ready to act. However they must have seen the look on Adam's face and realized it was better to not take action and instead settled for sending Aladdin dark looks instead.

Adam led Aladdin to his chambers and turned to instruct his newest servant. "These are my chambers, unless I am with the Sultan or in the library I spend most of my time in here in case you have need of me." He paused to be sure that Aladdin was paying attention before continuing. "Your duties will be whatever I require of you, however if you have spare time I would like for you to help my other servants, Lumiere and Ms. Potts, with any work they might have is that clear?"

Aladdin gave a small nod, he was afraid at first that living in the Palace meant he would be worked half to death, however it seemed that he would have a pretty easy time of it considering what he had to do to get by on the streets. Adam opened the door to his chambers and as he entered turned to Aladdin and asked "Would you please find Ms. Potts and ask her to prepare me some tea? Also tell her to find you some more…suitable clothing for working in." A rare smile grew on his face as he said "Though I doubt she'll even wait for you to tell her." Aladdin nodded not having a clue how he would know who this 'Ms. Potts' was but was too nervous to ask further.

Adam was perceptive and saw the hesitation on Aladdin's face he realized he might have been too fast with the young man. He gave a small understanding smile which, due to his inexperience smiling, looked somewhat like a grimace on his face, "If you have any questions please feel free to ask, I know that this is a bit of a change for you."

Aladdin thought that it was very polite of the Prince to say 'a change for you' rather than just reminding Aladdin he was really nothing more than a street rat. Aladdin gave a bit of a lopsided grin as he said "Well…I really have no idea how I'll find this Ms. Potts or how I'll now her when I see her."

Adam nodded "Yes… I understand the problem, she is usually hovering about in the kitchen and she has a very…singular personality. I'm sure that she'll make it clear to you who she is when you meet her." Adam gave a wry smile and said "But if it helps she wears the color purple and her hair is usually under her cap and she constantly has a pot of tea in hand."

Aladdin nodded and saw over Adam's shoulder the pile of paperwork that was covering the desk in the chambers. He felt sympathetic for the Prince seeing that he obviously wasn't lounging his time away. Aladdin gave a confidant smile "I'm sure I can figure it out." He said with reassurance as he turned to find the kitchen. He thought he'd rather be a street rat then have to put up with all of that paper work.

Adam sat down before the paperwork and took a minute to get settled before tackling the paperwork before him. As he worked he couldn't help but be amused at his situation, it seemed that no matter where he went he would be constantly haunted by the pile of paperwork that was both his duty and his responsibility. The guilt he had for neglecting his people for so long was the only thing that encouraged him to continue.

Aladdin had managed to find his way to the kitchen and like Prince Adam had said it was easy to figure out who Ms. Potts was. He snickered behind his hand as she ordered around the kitchen staff as if she had every right two. The chef tried to interrupt her a few times only to be quickly put back into his place. Aladdin decided to give them a small break and stepped forward smiling charmingly as he introduced himself "Prince Adam requests some tea…" The formal words felt awkward on his tongue but he was afraid what the formidable woman with a tea pot would do to him if he didn't act properly.

Ms. Potts paused in mid rant and looked over the scamp who had interrupted her. It only took her a second to recognize the young man that had caught the young master's eye the day before. A small gleam appeared in her eyes as she said "Of course of course! Now you can't be servin' the master's tea dressed like that, we'll have to fix you up a bit first!"

Aladdin could feel himself struggling to swallow as she proceeded exactly as Prince Adam said she would. He wondered fearfully what she had in mind for him. He soon found himself in a bath being bathed head to toe by the woman whose first name he didn't even know. He didn't want to act scandalized but he did blush darkly as she cleaned him. Ms. Potts continued to chatter to him, but she talked so fast that it was hard to follow and he quickly realized that he didn't necessarily need to give a response; he just had to nod along in the proper places. Soon he found himself in new and well fitting clothes that were similar to the rest of the Palace staff. He had shoes and white pants that had no holes in them along with a white top that was trimmed with the royal colors. He struggled in the stiff clothes and wondered how exactly he was expected to move in them. He reminded himself that it was worth it in order to live in the Palace and no longer have to look over his shoulder to survive, however he had to change his opinion when they began to tackle his hair.

Jafar smirked as he quietly left the staff wing of the castle. He had heard through his reliable sources that the foreign prince and brought with him a little 'pet' from the market. He had been skeptical until he had seen the young man for himself. Jafar had been very pleased; his diamond in the rough had practically fallen into his lap and was begging to be taken. All he had to do was find the boy the right type of '_motivation_'. He smiled darkly as he made his way back to his laboratory, everything was proceeding very nicely.

Aladdin wondered if it was too late to even try to bring the Prince his tea as he had asked for it hours before. Still Aladdin wanted to at least _try_ and do a good job. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. When he heard none he looked to Abu, who had somehow escaped everyone's notice, and gave a small devilish smirk as they made their way in. He intended to just leave the tea if the Prince was preoccupied.

Aladdin entered and he paused at what he saw the tall broad form of Adam bent over his desk. For a minute he felt concern that something had happened to his recent employer. The concern quickly turned to amusement when he heard a small snore escape the form and knew that nothing was wrong with him. Aladdin looked down at the tea and remembered Ms. Potts warning that he couldn't come back with it. So he set it down on a small table beside the desk, he looked to the door and hesitated in leaving. He frowned, wondering what a normal servant would do in this situation when he spotted a blanket on the bed. He went over and took it off laying it on Adam's form before he quickly turned and left. He thought he had heard someone but decided that Adam's snores were just throwing him off.

Ms. Potts never thought of herself as a busy body, she was simply a housekeeper who knew what was best for her young master. She had followed the new servant, Aladdin, and watched when he was confronted with the sleeping form of Adam. Her eyes twinkled madly when she saw him lay a blanket over Adam's large form and she quickly hurried off. No she wasn't a busybody; she just knew what was best.

Aladdin returned to Ms. Potts in the kitchen and smiled when she told him he was finished for the night. He looked at Abu and said "You know what that means…" a devilish smile overcame his face as he slipped out of the kitchen and began to explore the Palace. Hardly believing that he was really living in the Palace, maybe not in the way he envisioned, but he was living here and no longer had to watch his back. He became thoughtful; he would have to find a way to thank the Prince for helping him.

Ms. Potts had not been the only one who had been watching Aladdin. Jafar had also taken a noted interest when Aladdin had placed the blanket over the foreign Prince with a tenderness that servants didn't usually possess when it came to their masters. He smirked as he found the motivation he was looking for. He used the looking glass and saw that the boy was currently wandering around the Palace alone. Perfect.

Aladdin rounded a corner and almost ran into the bent form of an old man. "Oh I'm sorry…" he said apologetically as he tried to help set the man back to rights. There was something strange about this man Aladdin noticed. He was dressed in rags, had several teeth missing and his bare feet seemed as if they could hardly walk on their own if it wasn't for the help of a walking stick. Aladdin was surprised he didn't recognize the beggar from all his years on the street, then again the old man also had a large beard covering part of his face and Aladdin thought that might be why. The question was…why was a beggar in the Palace?

Jafar smirked when he saw that the boy was falling for his disguise and gave a sickly sounding cough "I'm a lot like you boy… a misfit in a castle of the rich." His voice was raspy and he continued "but together…perhaps we could be more!" He rubbed his fingers together for significance.

Being off the streets for one day hadn't changed Aladdin; he looked at the older man thoughtfully and said "I'm listening." He heard Abu give a distrustful sound in his ear, but ignored it to see what the old man had to say.

Jafar was pleased to have caught the boy's attention "There's a cave boy…a Cave of Wonders. It's filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." He revealed glowing rubies from a hidden pocket of his ragged cloak, fully capturing the attention of both Aladdin and Abu.

Jafar smirked to himself as he continued "Enough treasure to perhaps buy a Palace of your very own, where servants wait on you…and where other royalty may come and visit you like an equal." Jafar had his suspicions about the boy and Prince Adam. However for now he would let Aladdin's imagination work off of his vague words so that he wouldn't say too much.

Aladdin smiled as he thought of a Palace of his own, servants to look after him and…visitors to come and see him. He liked the thought of Adam coming to get away from all his paperwork. His street smarts halted this daydream as something occurred to him. "Why would you share all of this with me?" he didn't know what the old man wanted out of the deal, and so would have to be careful.

Jafar smirked to himself, so the boy was not an idiot "I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it." He watched Aladdin's reaction and saw that the boy bought it "So…do we have a deal?" He asked holding his bony hand out for either Aladdin to take or reject.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your patience; hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Adam woke up the next morning surprised to find cold tea by his side and a warm blanket wrapped around him. He looked out the window and groaned realizing he had fallen asleep doing work the night before and had slept until morning. He ran his hand over his face and sighed as he got up to get ready for the day. He reminded himself to say thank you to the servant who had covered him.

Aladdin, who was trapped in the cavern, shook his fist and cursed as he looked up at the closed off cave. "Two faced son of a jackal!" He shouted before looking around for another way to escape. He sighed to himself and wondered if he would still have a job at the palace if and when he returned. He supposed that when they found him missing they would assume he had stolen some from the Palace and ran off. Aladdin was used to people expecting the worst of him, but some part of him hoped that Adam wouldn't be held responsible.

Abu watched his friend's face and smiled, knowing that he had something that would make Aladdin happy. He reached into his pocket and revealed the Lamp that they had taken on the old man's orders. Aladdin smiled as he reached forward for it "I wonder what's so special about this lamp?" he said softly "Hey... I think there's something written here…" He said as he began to rub the side of the lamp.

Adam looked around the Palace all morning trying to find where Aladdin had gone. He wondered if the boy had gotten lost, living in the palace was a change from living on the streets. He hoped that Aladdin was not the thief that everyone was saying he was. He didn't want to think the worst and instead continued to look. Unaware that the advisor's thoughtful eyes were following him.

Belle could see by Adam's posture that he was carrying a heavy burden on his mind. Usually she would go to him and see if there was something that she could do, but Adam seemed to believe he had to take care of everything himself. She shook her head and grabbed her sketch pad and a few plant books; she wanted to explore the garden again today.

Belle went into the gardens and could immediately feel familiar eyes on her, eyes that were dark like burning coals and gave off the same warmth. She turned and smiled as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up through her lashes to see that Jasmine was motioning for her to follow; she didn't have the strength to resist.

Aladdin was sitting in the oasis in the desert looking at the beat up oil lamp he held in his hands. He had managed to trick the Genie to free them from the cavern. Though the genie was now insisting he only had three wishes and he wasn't getting any more 'freebies'. The genie gave him a sly and knowing look over some summoned glasses that had dark lenses and said "So what do you want to do kid?"

For the first time Aladdin realized what it was like to have the world at his feet. He had a genie, he had three wishes, and there were only three things that were unavailable to him. He couldn't raise the dead, he couldn't force someone to fall in love with him, and he couldn't wish for more wishes. Those were things that even the richest man sometimes couldn't buy; he was now equal to the Sultan himself.

At the Palace Mrs. Potts was sadly watching as Adam once again worked himself into old age, she was almost certain that she could see grey hairs forming on his hair. She frowned as she set down the pot of freshly brewed tea. She looked around and noticed the distinct lack of Belle; she could feel her brow arching. What was that girl up to? 

Belle laughed as she watched Jasmine playing around with her pet tiger Raja. It had taken Belle awhile, but she could say that she was reasonably used to seeing someone play with a tiger that weighed a few tons like it was a calico kitten. Belle shook her head as Jasmine waved her over to join, still she wasn't able to resist and set her book aside as she went to join the beautiful princess.

Jasmine smiled, glad to see that Belle was starting to relax around her, or technically around her tiger. She was happy that Belle and Raja were getting along well. She trusted Raja as a judge of character and the tiger liked Belle very much, almost as much as Jasmine was coming to like her.

Belle laughed as she pulled her apron, which was now shredded, out of Raja's mouth. She had continued to wear her Western wear even through the burning sun thinking that any less would be indecent of her. However since her only clean set of clothes was now dirty and partly shredded she thought there might have to be a change of plans.

Jasmine could have sworn that Raja had winked at her as he shredded part of her dress. Jasmine had covered her mouth to laugh hoping that Belle wouldn't notice that she was happy that Belle would be borrowing some of her clothes. She had just the set in mind…

Belle gave a disapproving look at Jasmine as she looked at herself in the mirror "This can't be decent…" She said shaking her head as she looked over her exposed midriff and the emphasis that it placed on her top. On top of that Jasmine had convinced her to loosen her hair, so now her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders and around her neck. She turned to Jasmine, about to say "I couldn't possibly where this…" The words were stopped in her throat by the look in Jasmine's dark eyes.

Jasmine couldn't help but appreciate how the clothes looked on Belle's pale body. She tried to look away before her look was noticed but it wasn't soon enough. There was a silent look that passed between the two of them before a pale blush came on Belle's cheeks as she lowered her lips gently against Jasmine's lips.

Jafar had spent the day pacing angrily in his secret chamber. How dare the boy betray him! He was furious that he would have to spend longer under the sultan's command. But he had no choice but to make do until another plan came to steal the Sultan's throne. He would just have to continue patiently waiting.

Genie smiled as he heard the boy's wish. If it had come from any other person he would have seen it as a sure sign of greed. However the boy Aladdin made no attempt to hide his true motives, and genie could see that they were as pure as his heart. "Let's make you a star!"

When all the magic was done the Genie looked over Al as he had taken to calling his newest master and said "You certainly are a Prince Charming." He said proudly as he looked over his handiwork. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the slightly dreamy look on Al's face "Now remember kid…" He said slowly, not wanting to disappoint the Master who was coming to mean a lot to him. "I can't make anyone fall in love with you."

It took Aladdin to realize what the Genie was saying "No! I don't want anyone falling in love with me…I just want to repay a favor… Besides we're both men!"

Genie smiled and said nothing 'this kid's heart really is gold.' He thought to himself before he said "Then let's head to Agrabah!"

Adam knew that he was working too hard. The Sultan had already agreed to the trading terms, the plans had already been set. They even had an extra caravan wagon filled with items to begin the trading line. His work was done, but…what else was he supposed to do?

Genie and Aladdin arrived a few miles outside of Agrabah's walls. For the first time since meeting the Genie Aladdin felt a shift of unease. His clothes had changed but what was he supposed to do? Just walk back into Agrabah? How would he prove he was his new identity Prince Ali? He looked to the Genie, wondering if his new friend had any ideas. He did.

Aladdin arrived at the palace amazed that a new name, clothes, and all the trimmings that Genie summoned for him was all it took for people to respect him as the prince he claimed to be. They didn't remember him as the scruffy street rat they thought was born to be trouble. It was both amusing, and a little disappointing. He smiled down at the Sultan who was marveling over his flying rug he had also found in the cavern.

It seemed that he was not born bad as everyone said it wasn't _him _who was bad, they were only judging him based on the money he made. It seemed that even though the old man had said the truth. Those who had the gold made the rules. He smiled and graciously accepted the Sultan's invitation to stay in the palace.

Jafar narrowed his eyes as he watched the Prince finagle with the Sultan. There was something off about this Prince Abubu…and he was going to find out.

Aladdin smiled as he settled in the rooms he was given. He wasn't aware that he was staring off into space until the Genie appeared floating by his side "So…where's your handsome Prince?" The look Aladdin gave him proved that he was not amused.

Adam had finally given into Ms. Pott's 'kind' suggestions that he go out and take a walk in the gardens. It seemed that Belle was fond of him, he hadn't seen her recently and he hoped that she wasn't feeling ignored in this new land. He supposed that soon enough they would be returning home. In France it was almost wintertime. He had gotten past his memories of Christmas time and being cursed, since then he had begun to appreciate the winter, now however he was starting to see winter as the cold dark time that he remembered.

Aladdin ran his fingers through is hair as he tried to dodge the Genie's pointed questions. He saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to the genie as he said "I'll…talk to you later."

Genie looked up to see what had suddenly distracted Al and smiled slowly when he saw the handsome French man walking through the gardens. "I see…" He said with a suggestive smile. Aladdin just gave him an annoyed look and walked out into the gardens.

Adam looked up when he heard a noise in the bushes he was surprised to see a richly dressed young man stepping gracefully out into the path. Adam brushed his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to be rude to the stranger but he had rather wanted to be alone for a moment. He smiled and said "Are you one of Jasmine's suitors?"

For a moment Aladdin paused Adam's voice echoing in his head. Even he didn't recognize him just because of some new clothes and borrowed confidence. He stepped forward wanting to talk to Adam but at the same time a part of him was crushed that he wasn't as special as he thought he was. Not even to Adam. It was then that Adam stepped forward, his intense blue eyes narrowed as he said "Do I know you?"

I hope that you all enjoyed the update that you all for your patience!


	5. Chapter 5 Final

Thank you all so much for your patience! Hope that you have enjoyed it!

Aladdin was taken aback by the sudden question. He had thought for sure that Adam was just going to see the status before he saw the person. He had taken a second glance though…and he recognized some part of him. Aladdin felt his conscience twinge here was a chance to be honest, to prove that the street rat could be more. Or…he could start over as someone new. He could be someone who had never known what it was like to be hungry or cold; someone who was handsome and charming. However, for the moment, the choice was taken away from him.

Lumiere came up to Adam and said softly, though Aladdin could easily hear with his sharp ears "Master… we have had no luck in locating the boy…it seems as though he has simply…vanished!" Aladdin noticed the sharp look of disappointment that crossed Adam's features. Who was the boy he was looking for?

"Are you missing someone?" He asked casually trying to see what information he could find out. His dark eyes looked up at Adam as he spoke, once again to find those deep blue eyes directed at him in fierce concentration. "Yes…I picked up a servant a few days ago and he suddenly disappeared…I'm concerned."

Aladdin mentally blinked at that knowledge and he could hear the genie frantically whispering into his ear "Tell him the TRUTH!" Aladdin slammed his hand to his ear so that the genie would be quiet so that he could concentrate. "Um…" Aware that he now had the fixated attention of Adam once again focused on him, and without anything to say relative to the conversation.

Adam narrowed his eyes at the man before him and then turned to Lumiere and said kindly "Thank you for your help…" Lumiere gave a knowing smile before looking briefly at Aladdin and then disappearing.

Adam turned back to the dark haired youth before him and narrowed his eyes as he said softly, a small growl in his voice "Do you know anything about my servant Aladdin?"

Aladdin wasn't even aware that he was stepping backwards until his back hit the wall in the garden. "I…" He started, but it was already too late.

Once Adam had Aladdin cornered he smirked and reached forward, taking off the pompous hat that helped hide his identity and once it was gone there was a triumphant smile on his face as he said softly "Aladdin…"

This was not the way that Aladdin had planned this to go. He swallowed nervously and nodded knowing that there was no point in lying. Adam stepped away and looked over Aladdin's knew clothing "How did you get a hold of these?"

A cold voice came from behind them and said "That's what I'd like to know."

Aladdin's eyes widened when he looked up at Jafar who seemed to be very pleased at seeing him alive. "Imagine my surprise…I thought there was something strange about the sudden arrival of Prince Ali…and now I find he is in fact the street rat who …" He paused knowing that he was about to give away too much. He gave a snake like smile and said "Now…I believe I have some words with Prince 'Ali'."

Adam turned slowly to look at the Grand Vizier and said slowly "Excuse me?" He took a step in front of Aladdin. He had been drawn to him from the start, and the sudden separation after gaining him was enough to set him off. He was being overly protective and he understood that, but he wanted to make sure that the point got across that he didn't want Aladdin pulling another disappearing act again.

Jafar straightened his spine and said again, with a bit more force "I said…I have to speak to Prince Ali…" This time he held up his snake staff, the ruby eyes swirling as they began their usual enchantment.

Adam smirked and strode forward taking the staff quickly out of Jafar's hands. "Once you've been under and enchantment it makes you immune." He chuckled as he looked over Jafar's shoulder "and it seems that someone else has figured out your trick." Standing behind them was an enraged looking Sultan and two guards who he ordered "Seize him!"

Adam later sat in the gazebo with Aladdin; Jafar had tried to escape but was stopped with Aladdin's quick use of the genie which used up his second wish. Then keeping his promise he gave the Genie his freedom, and was rewarded with not only a boisterous hug from the genie, but also a very warm smile from Adam. Aladdin thought that the smile alone made it worth it.

He played with his costume's hat as they sat together, wondering what would happen next. He was just getting to know Adam, but he liked what he knew so far. He looked up at Adam from the corner of his eyes and said "So…" he didn't want to be seen as a burden…but he was interested in these feelings he seemed to be developing …he wondered if Adam was as well.

Adam smiled at Aladdin; the boy was young and inexperienced at hiding what he was feeling. "My business in Agrabah has been finished, I should return to my home soon." He paused for a moment, wondering if he really wanted to go through with this and then leaned forward and took Aladdin's hand as he asked softly "Would you like to come with me?"

Aladdin's bright dark eyes looked up into Adam's face and before he could realize he was saying it a whispered "Yes." seemed to echo around them.

Jasmine smiled warmly at Belle who was buried shyly beneath the silken covers "So…how do we plan on telling?" She gave a mischievous smile "Father won't be able to complain any longer that I don't have an intended."

Belle sat up in bed and tried to fix her hair from the tangled nest it had become during their -various activities "I would suggest softening the blow." She paused from her beauty ritual when she caught Jasmine looking at her skeptically "What" She said, frowning as the young princess started to laugh and tackled her again to the bed.

Thank you all so much I hope that you have enjoyed the story!


End file.
